User talk:Rickyvantof/Archive1
Gah! It's you! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:44, 19 April 2007 (CEST) : *gasp* --Rickyvantof 23:28, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Lottery If you got 0 as your lottery ticket, please visit again and re-vote. We are sorry for inconveniences. GCardinal 23:29, 13 May 2007 (CEST) New Message You haven't had a post on your talk page in months. I hope you enjoyed the orange box that said you have new messages =P.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 20:20, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Hahaha, well, I haven't been to this site in months, so. But thanks though, lol Rickyvantof 13:48, 24 November 2007 (CET) Show preview use it, please. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:06, 2 December 2007 (CET) :k Rickyvantof 01:07, 2 December 2007 (CET) You truly got a empty talk page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:40, 4 February 2008 (EST) :I know. It's pretty sad, isn't it? Rickyvantof 14:41, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::I don't know. Shows your activity at this page maybe? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:05, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::I suppose. But I don't really care, heh. Rickyvantof 11:07, 7 February 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:55, 8 February 2008 (EST) Minor edit Is gawdly, use it more to not clog recent changes. Especially when making long chains. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Aw okay. I usually use it. I wonder why I'm not using it now. Rickyvantof 13:12, 12 February 2008 (EST) I didnt want the "Mystic Armour" to be deleted (plz delete this message once you've got it thanks :) Juno 20:58, 22 February 2008 (EST) :It's not deleted, it's moved. Rickyvantof 20:58, 22 February 2008 (EST) Stunning Spearmaster You definatly need to reconsider your vote for my build for stunning spearmaster. You gave it a 0 which it definatly doesn't deserve. You also have offered no reason for why it deserves this score or clearly even thought at all or tested the bar which in fact works quite well. If you do not wish to take the time to try or think about a build please don't vote. ThanksI Heal If U Shutup 12:31, 26 February 2008 (EST) Signature! [[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'ɟoʇuɐʌ']][[User:Rickyvantof|'ʎʞɔıɹ']] is much cooler. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:20, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Yes it is. Although that image is too small to actually see what it is. Thanks, though <3 Rickyvantof 08:27, 8 March 2008 (EST) (rĭk'ē văn'tŏf) Ftw - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:56, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Make it 19x50 like Ichigo's and then it looks ok. Like this: 37px - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 08:04, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :Oh wow, it's awesome now. ɟoʇuɐʌ ʎʞɔıɹ 12:36, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::you need to throw a 37px after the image though. 19x50 looks bigger than it probably should. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:42, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::How about this? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:43, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Cool. I uploaded a 19x50 one at image:Panic_srsbsns.gif if you want to use that. It's only a 2kb diff in the size though - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 12:48, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Nah, I like it like this. Thanks though :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:48, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::But, but... That disrupts the natural flow of the talk page! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:15, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::It does add a minor extra spacing in between the rows. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes...I can see that. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:26, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Make it smaller kthx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:39, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Already did that not too long ago, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:51, 10 March 2008 (EDT) Image should redirect to userpage. Going to do that for you. Dragnmn talk 14:35, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Hey thanks! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:22, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Build:N/Mo Infuse Grenth Any chance you could review your vote for the following reasons? Infuse is 1/4 second cast, Grenth's Balance is 1 second cast. If your monk (IN RA!!!) can catch a spike that quickly, I don't think you really have too much to worry about and can ignore using Grenth's Balance, but I see this as very unlikely. The health is only low for a second as mentioned above, unless you are talking about the intentional maximum health lowering. This is countered to a degree by using Protective Spirit. It works to about the same degree as a monk using Frenzied Defense/Protective Spirit, it has a recharge of 5 and 1/4 second cast so unless someone Diversions it you should have no problem keeping it up. It's only a risk if there is a coordinated enchantment strip with a spike which is a VERY rare event in the tagged arena (It's only tagged for RA for a reason). As such, no, a lone shock axe cannot kill this as his spike will do like 70 damage max and you can just wait until he pressures you a bit more, then Grenth's Balance him to put yourself back to full. If you tried running the build you would find that energy management is not a problem at all. The build doesn't rely on Soul Reaping, it relies on Masochism/Dark Pact. This is more than sufficient energy management and with the reduced health the sacrifice is small and easily covered by the life stealing. The build does have counters and they are outlined in the appropriate section but lack of energy and Shock Axe spikes are not among them. Misery 04:13, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :I should also mention that if you do find energy an issue (which it shouldn't be) then swapping Blood Drinker for Signet of Agony makes e-managing so easy that a goose could do it and geese are scrubs. Misery 04:23, 19 March 2008 (EDT) So i herd you have a either prodigy+cry of pain fetish. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:22, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :It's Ether NIGHTMARE D:< and...well...yes. I think I do. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:23, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, multi tasking ftl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:17, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::Watching porn? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:17, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::prodigy porno. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:38, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Build: PvE Signet Hero Has been moved to Build: Me/Mo PvE Signet Hero, thought you outta know. --20pxGuildof 10:10, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I noticed. Thanks, I was actually about to do it myself. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:11, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Heroes Acent is calling for moar nubly Sway action! Go go go! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:58, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Q_Q Get on! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:06, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Oh well Sway without you :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:54, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::I was playing some Team Fortress 2! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:58, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ROFL?! Paragon Max Armor = 100, scythes suck now, Blackout FTW, Diversion FTW...... Dark Chaos 19:09, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :April Fools', plus keep the scythe change. No more 3x120 k thx. --71.229 19:10, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::LAWL whatta nub... :::What is this....talking on my talkpage? On my talkpage!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:07, 2 April 2008 (EDT) ::::YES, got a problem with it?! So what if we are "talking" on your so-called "talk page!" Dark Chaos 18:21, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It's just that......it doesn't happen a lot. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:58, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I like your skill on the contest. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:10, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thanks :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:36, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If a-net was serious with that update, i'd run echo + diversion on basicly everything(warriors, monks, rangers, ele's). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:22, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If they're serious, I quit. Lol. And don't forget Blackout. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:25, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Damn it. Rits got ass raped, paras are the new tanks, Diversion now owns, Peace and Harmony is crazy, Ursan teams will take over HA and GvG and Dwarven Battle Stance now rapes everything. Unfortunately it's not for real :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::They should do a crazy week or something and make everything so fucking Imba it makes you cry. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:33, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::"Tanned Hide Squares are now Tanned Hide Polygons." I'm pretty sure they're joking :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:35, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::When are thay gunna change it back? And its srsly an april fools joke?(havent been on a while) Dark Chaos 18:15, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::They never changed it in the first place. Look at the date, APRIL FIRST! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:22, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Oh, I thought they really changed it =P my bad, that would have been cool though.(other than the scythe) Dark Chaos 18:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yeah, it would've been cool for a short period of time. It was waaayyyy toooo Imba. The Scythe nerf was actually the most realistic, lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:49, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Your right, it would have gotten annoying fast. N00B question: whats "imba," and "imo" Dark Chaos 18:53, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Imba = Imbalanced and IMO is In My Opinion. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Ahh, I C....I'm BoReD, how do you get a picture in your sigg? Dark Chaos 18:59, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Add a 19px (must be 19px). You should also upload the picture yourself and add a redirect to your user page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:42, 4 April 2008 (EDT) Mudkips I heard from a reliable source that you, indeed, like them. Dark Chaos 17:43, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Lord Belar 17:49, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :MUDKIPZ!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:44, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::YES?! Rofl, you will laugh when you know where "I heard you like Mudkips" comes from (unless you already know) ^_^ Dark Chaos 18:50, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Where does it come from, then? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::A story about making fun of a retarded kid with a deep, abiding love of Mudkips. --71.229.204.25 00:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I see... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, actully its Mudkip Porn fo-srsly Dark Chaos 20:17, 25 April 2008 (EDT) HA NOW! Get on, and don't acti nubbishness. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:01, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :K ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:02, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::FAST! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:03, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Bad conduct Dont troll please. Even if I was a troll , how does posting "stop trolling" after every comment help. Its not nice and it doesnt help the wiki .Thanks --Droks 12:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Learn to count, noobcake. I only did that once. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Look at the reply you just gave, if I was admin you would be good candidate for blocked --Droks 12:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::He doesnt troll <_< Rawrawr 12:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::He makes me feel warm inside though <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:36, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::From laughter? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:42, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes. Mainly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::So i herd you wanna go HA, nowkthx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:09, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Actually, I'm having friends over in a few minutes. Sorry man <3 Maybe tomorrow? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'll be gone for the weekend, st00pid family. Maby monday? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Monday is fine :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:18, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Then it's settled. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/E_Useful_Healer&action=rate Please elaborate your vote. but srsly do it [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:44, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Already did on the talk page. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:45, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol. Cmon, he's fucking funny. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::True. I'll elaborate. Just you wait. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lol. Frans 14:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::This is srsbsns Frans! No laughing plx. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, Frans, don't be a child laughing at everything. This is SUPER SERIOUS :| (<- srs face) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:54, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Sometimes I wonder if Frans got any sense of seriousness. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:12, 11 April 2008 (EDT) HA! Maby won't be able to come! My friend is hosting party because we don't have any school tomorrow, so I'll probably go there and play Mario Kart Wii! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:32, 14 April 2008 (EDT) : :'( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:53, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::If you don't want to HA now that is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:15, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::I do! Sway? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:16, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Probably. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:19, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll be on in less than 10 seconds. You fix team while I drink tea, kk? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:20, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sway? Failures. Rawrawr 12:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's all we can run, go figure. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:35, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Play balanced and get better at game <_< Rawrawr 12:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NEVER ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:37, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Balanced rolls faster as well. Rawrawr 12:38, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yeah, I know, but as you said, you need to be good at the game. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:38, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yeah, but you improve very fast running it. With sway, you stay as good as you were when you started. Rawrawr 12:39, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Rly? Well, I might consider doing that instead of Sway. That hardest part for me though is getting team mates that aren't complete fucktards in their heads. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:40, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Never PUG ever. All PUGs suck as a rule. Rawrawr 12:41, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::So does my guild :( I've been planning on going to a PvP guild of some sort, but I just can't be arsed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:43, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::pve guild lol Rawrawr 12:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Go to RA and find a pvp guild. I swear, it works! Ill do HA if you need people :O Gogey 12:46, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::It's not even a PvE guild. They even suck at that. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:17, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I can sympathise. Ask Rawr. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Rly, why? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Lolololol. 37 fame. Not much left to rank2! then i need rank 3 :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:21, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::I heard someone say Balanced > Sway, meaning more fame :0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:22, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::I heard someone say that taking Gogey > All else, meaning more fame. I have a total of 3. Take me plz. Gogey 13:23, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::NVR! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:24, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: :( Pretty please with sugar on top? I throw a cherry on if you want it >:D Gogey 13:25, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, sure, the next time I'ma HA, you can come. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I'm honored <3 Gogey 13:26, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I just want fame i dont care how slow, let me come nggr :@ Rawrawr 13:27, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::kk ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:28, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::: You're doing it wrong. OSHI- Gogey 13:30, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I can't HA for shit though. The only PvP I'm good at is RA. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:30, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Learn by doing imo Gogey 13:31, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, obviously. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:32, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::No u. Well anyway, I'd bet your guild is better than mine. The leader of our gvg's won't budge on his view that a 4 A/D, 2 Monk heroes, Earth ele flagger, and random rit build works. Gogey 13:34, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::I don't even think my leader knows what GvG is... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:35, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::You win. Though in my old guild, the leader elected some inexperienced monk as the gvg leader and he decided to run terrible builds without flagger and bad melee builds. It was epic. I think one time he tried to run it with 3 heroes as well... Gogey 13:40, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Did you ragequit? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:41, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Well, I argued with him about 5 minutes after I met him, so he never took me to gvgs. So I said a few things, left, then joined one of the KISS guilds. Big mistake. Gogey 13:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::K. Well, I'm off for some Team Fortress 2 and then I'ma do some TV watching. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:46, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::PSH I COULD SO OWN YOU AT TF2...prob not since I haven't played in a month or two, but see ya. Gogey 13:50, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Ha! I thought you needed another section... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:13, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Liar. Gogey 16:22, 15 April 2008 (EDT) HA? Maby? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Meh, I don't really feel like it atm. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:18, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::How about TA? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Good idea! Was about to suggest that. Go go! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::: :D C U INGAME THEN ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:20, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Troll Troll Rickyvantoff 22:51, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:43, 19 April 2008 (EDT) your name :is it 1 word or 3.-- aesthetic :: 3 ... why? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:15, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::ive been reading your name like its 1 word :<.-- aesthetic ::::Lol. That would make it sound Russian or something :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:47, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::RICKYVANTOFSKI! Also, I guess 'vantof' is 'van het hof' simplified? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Close, it's van 't Hof. Good guess though :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:10, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::: *coughtimdutchhackcough* -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:06, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, but it's still a good guess. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:18, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Rick yv antof? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:58, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:05, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Taint in TA sucks ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:57, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :Rly? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:58, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::see my vote for why —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:59, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::: ahahaha ahah ahahaha hahaha ahah Not quite convincing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:00, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Taint = loldshot —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:01, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::And loldiversion, yeah. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:01, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::In TA its just an elite apply poison. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:03, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah, it is. The build also uses AP, so you can't really say Taint is useless and redundant. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:04, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It's true, though, that a Ranger with Barbed Arrows can pretty much get the same thing done, while being awesome at the same time. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:08, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dual ranger is also bad. There are only 7 builds worth running in TA that I can think of. TA is that broken - the rest loses to those every time. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:10, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lol barbed arrows. ur funny. Now, don't get me wrong. Rawr may have a small penis (because he is euro), but he usually knows his shit when it comes to TA. Tbh though, I don't see why anyone bothers with this site at all. Every build pretty much fails. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Tbh readem im just happy its bigger than yours. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:15, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::But is it even nearly as brave? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:26, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Not when it comes to man ass. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:27, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::And that is why rawr, I am superior in all ways. Not only am I the adventurer of both the north and south, but u smel. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:30, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::But together we make a perma charge team! Why heal when your allies can just run away?! —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 17:32, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Why does it always have to be about buttsecks? ... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:59, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Lol When there is nothing ele to say... Dark Chaos 20:19, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :I R BORED. I think I'll go to bed... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:45, 25 April 2008 (EDT) Ricky stop being a lame ass and finish ur builds and move them to testing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :You do it for me <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:26, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Your two testing builds are now featured, and I will start fixing all ur lame fuck builds soon. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::I wub u. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:31, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Feel teh wub <3 :) Also will move all to testing after I've finished the formatting. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:40, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::k. Most of it is utter shit though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:42, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Done for you! :) Now I'm just gonna get all in featured, trashed, change, trash, change etc. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:43, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::THANK YOU MAN. I LOVE YOU. With caps, because that's how much I mean it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:44, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::w00t. Frans 14:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Correction: wuv. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) \/\/ |_| \/ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Srry, I just wuv to say w00t. Frans 14:53, 26 April 2008 (EDT) We own other team. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:53, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Good. Come HA then? :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::I wanna do something other than Sway. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:57, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Me too :p But need some good people then, maby Misery and Panic can come. Then we're four at least :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeye. Thenw e can at least TA. I've had this TA idea, with BB + shattersin in covenantway. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ill come HA in an hour if im not busy. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:00, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::That makes 3. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :I'll bring my echo vengeance FC mesmer. Frans 15:03, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::Noway, that'd be gay. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:04, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::I also have a Water Trident Warrior. Frans 15:06, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::gaygaygay ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:07, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::U wait till u see my BiP sin! Frans 15:07, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I won't D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Barrage warrior is where its at. Lord of all tyria 15:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No way, u need BiP on frontliners. Frans 15:10, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Scythes on monks? Brandnew pew pew me! ::::::::::Dicks on tits? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:14, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::They both sound fun. Lord Belar 20:02, 26 April 2008 (EDT) srs bsns Urban Dictionary from Google shows: *A contraction of 'Serious Business', popularly used among the Red vs Blue forums, as well as various other ports of call around the internet. *It's main use is mocking, when someone takes the internet too seriously or takes a joke too seriously, people will often remark on how it is "srs bsns". Now I know -_- Relyk 19:14, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :hahaha, you noob :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:15, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::Wait... So there's non-mocking uses for it? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:09, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Like, I'm srs bsns? Frans 04:11, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't question it, its just srs bsns, srsly... Dark Chaos 17:42, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::There never was a joke. Srs bsns is srs. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) lol. LOL!? THIS IS '''SRS BSNS!!!!!' ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Srsly?! Dark Chaos 18:09, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, that was a lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:10, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::I r confused... (@.@) Dark Chaos 18:19, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Kickside wtb less fucking hostility kk --71.229 19:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Not tonight, kk. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:27, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::He phrased a request for less hostility wrong, that's it. Leave the e-peen at home. --71.229 19:28, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::E-PEEN IN YOUR FACE *pwn* Yeah, anyway, I just don't like the way he's acting. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:29, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::He's acting a little butthurt, but he did get dogpiled about five minutes after making an account. --71.229 19:31, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, I suppose. The way he reacted to it annoyed me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:32, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Ok dont forget i have powerfull friendds ricky. Your made your choice now no 2nd chance . I throw you a boner and you put it right back in my face and I dont appreaciate that --Droks 11:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Dude, stop being so full of shit crap, kthx. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::''I throw you a boner and you put it right back in my face Awesome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:46, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Fucking epic right there. I didn't even notice. Fukken lol'd. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:46, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Throwing boners must be painful :< -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:47, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I wish someone would throw my boner in my face, if you know what I mean. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:48, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Obviously you forget easilt ricky we will see who is laughing soon --Droks 11:48, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::In Soviet Russia, boners throw you. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:49, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::OMG THEY IS GON' GET ME, DORKS!? NOWAI! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::dum dum DUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::*Paranoid* ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:51, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hey Droks, wanna make a deal with me, an innocent bystander? If nothing has happened to Ricky in two months, I get a basket of strawberries. Deal? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:53, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::NONO. Cookies, not strawberries! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:53, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It would be funny if some way Droks was somehow connected with the mafia... [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 11:54, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You fuckin' Ricky. You're gonna sleep with the fishes! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::User:Mgrinshpon/Epic for sure. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:00, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::This guy deserves his own epic page over there, IMO. We should make like a top 20 of all epic things he said/did. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:01, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::There should just be a page for epic users... -- Mafaraxas 12:39, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Looks like he's making his own mafia http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User_talk:Moush. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:46, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Noo! then they'd be so uber the PvX universe would implode!!! [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Recruited me too :P Also fuckign win with the boner. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:52, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Nazi attack! COMMUNIST OF RUSSIA will strike back (go go Igor!) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:25, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :lololol. I eat Igor for breakfast, motherfucker! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:26, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hot. --71.229 14:26, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Notrly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:31, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol you got very nice userbox! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:33, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::AWESOME! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:34, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ye, now Igor needs one too :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Communist voter? :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::COMMUNIST SAVIOR! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:41, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::What does savior mean btw...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:51, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Your mom Dark Chaos 16:52, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Question How do you throw a boner? I've been wondering how and I wanted to ask you. --20pxGuildof 18:31, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Must hurt.-- The Assassin 18:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Win. --20pxGuildof 18:45, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :You can throw a boner every 8th second! Oh FUCK! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:17, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh my god that's amazing. -- Armond Warblade 00:48, 2 May 2008 (EDT) i see what you did there image:Divine_Spirit.jpgimage:Vampirism.jpgimage:Contemplation_of_Purity.jpg pedobear would be pleased. -- Mafaraxas 19:29, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Harharhar ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::One of the most epic things so far. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:41, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::OMFG I WAS WONDERING USERPAGES AND FOUND THIS HOLYSHIT I LAUGHED SO HARD :O!--Rella 23:25, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Where did you goooo... What happened to Winway, Burning Winway and Enduring Scythe team? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Burning was deleted for WELL (thanks for that, btw>>;) Winway and Enduring Scythe were deleted by rapta for being a Dupe. I very much wonder why they were dupes, though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:03, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Probably generic team, I expect mine will be the same. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:05, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::No. Yours just fails for lacking healing. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:06, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Which is what you got knockdowns for... how can you deal damage with knockdowns? And also one optional at least is gud :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:16, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, no. That means everything has to be in Adjacent range, which it isn't. Optional iz for Monk or N/Rt then? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:34, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Your rating on General Dervway If you think there is no reason to run an All Derv team. Then how about going to that All Monk team I made and giving that a 555? And you are completely wrong, running al all derv team is fun and innovative and if you don't grasp that, mmmm don't rate. Avatar Kuzon 21:53, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah. It's "Fun" and "Innovative" what I'm looking for is builds that are "Effective" and "Practical". ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::K, it is "Effective" and in fact, better than ursanway. Look at the build more closely, I bet you just skimmed through it without reading much of anything, and said "meh" and gave it a 333. Avatar Kuzon 22:25, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::QQ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:26, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Dude, check my user page, I still got Ritway, Rangerway, Sinway, Eleway, and Necroway to do. Paraway is barely finished. Wouldnt you like to see an all sin team pwn fow? or rits? i bet everyone would, ursan is boring. Avatar Kuzon 22:31, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::If by boring you mean imba and effective everywhere in GW, then yes, I totally agree. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:33, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::imba = boring. So gg, you've just caused a recursive loop, asshole. D:< --71.229 22:59, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ohsht! Divided by zero, I broke teh interbuttz D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 23:02, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Who sed buttseckz? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:24, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nobody did! D:< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:15, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::buttseckz. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::OKAY, WHO SAID THAT?! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:20, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::WHERE IS TEH BUTTSECKZ!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:18, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::SHUTUP YOU GAIZ! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I WANT BUTTSECKS WITH UR MOMMA. but the strapon is baed... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:03, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::lolpegging. --71.229 16:05, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Surprise Kirby Buttsecks!!! (>^(>0.o)> Dark Chaos 18:30, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::NOOOOO KIIRRBBYYYYY ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::YESSSSSSSSSSSS KIIRRBBYYYYY, whats your in-game name, im going to add you, nd spam you..not really, but yea. Dark Chaos 18:41, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::PvP is This Was A Triumph PvE is Dorian Strongblade. I'm barely on though, GW kinda bores me, lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:43, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Then why do you go on wiki?! Dark Chaos 18:46, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::cause trolling is fun Antiarchangel TROLL 18:48, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Define trolling, and PUG while your at it...kthx Dark Chaos 18:50, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :troll = me, PUG = fail Antiarchangel TROLL 18:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :(EC=Edit Conflict, might you wonder)Trolling = provoking arguement on the internet, pretty much, or just checking Recent Changes and replying to everything. PUG is pick up group, which is the random team you get for doing missions or whatever. I'm on the wiki because designing builds is more fun than playing them, lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Trolling is intentionally posting or doing stupid and/or offensive things for the sake of getting a reaction. PUG is an acronym for Pick-Up Group. --71.229 18:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::That's what I just said fgt. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::He just got owned Dark Chaos 18:59, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::f u fgt --71.229 19:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Not if I f u first fgt. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll go get the lube, fgt. --71.229 19:02, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not if I get it first, fgt. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:04, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::DID I HEAR SUM1 SAY BUTTSECKZ, OH YES I DID!!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:14, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Fucking ninja removing tags like that. -- Armond Warblade 13:16, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :Too fast? :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:17, 3 May 2008 (EDT) WHINOR sais archive now and be a happy little bitch. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:28, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :But I don't know how :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:52, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::move this page to something like User talk:Rickyvantof/Archive 1, then put a link to it on this page. Antiarchangel TROLL 18:12, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Preferably copy paste. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ( '_' ) >.< Halp Me, Kthx. Dark Chaos 16:23, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :I made a new sigg, and now the picture redirects to my userpage! ^^ Dark Choas 18:11, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::I did it again, but which one looks better? i need to know, kthx. Dark Choas 18:16, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Second one looks better, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:20, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Me 2, thanx for the help Dark Choas 17:40, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::FURST one looks better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:32, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::No 2nd. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:33, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ye, 2nd. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:33, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::U already said that. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:34, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:35, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::No U! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:35, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Notrly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:36, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :wtf? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:37, 7 May 2008 (EDT) BUTTSEX Discuss. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:37, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :I know you like it, but keep that inappropriate language for the house. PvX never uses inapprorpriate comments, right...? --20pxGuildof 15:40, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::BUTT and SEX are appropriate words, gtfo fgt. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:41, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::how about inappropriate links? <- don't EVER click that link!!! [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:42, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Why not? It's BUTTSEX! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:44, 7 May 2008 (EDT) BUTTSECKS! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:00, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Halp, anyone I want to do a certain thing with my usrpage, but I have no knowledge of anything, so I need help. I'll provide cookies and wub <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:43, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :copy paste from someone else, or ask dont or sumthing? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:00, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Or specify what it is you want help with. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:01, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::I want to order my builds in little boxes, colored green(great) light green(good) yellow(other) blue(you get the point) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:03, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Kind of like Snow White Tan's page? Trying to find the other person with another nice looking one. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:59, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, those boxes (or whatever you'd call it) can work. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:17, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::They haven;t got eh right colors though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:18, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Like this style? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:09, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, that's great :D Is there a way to make a lin underneath "Great" "Good" etc. so it looks like a headline? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:24, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: tags around it. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:26, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Not just a line, I mean that there's a box thing around it inside the box. You know, so it gets seperated from the builds with the same line that is the border of the boxes. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Something like that? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Not really :P Just a line, from the left side of the box, to the right side of the box, that's underneeth "Great:" and above the builds in the same color as the border. Is that even possible? lol, thanks anyway though <3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:34, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Well i'm not sure then, gtg anyway so try asking someone like Dont who really knows their stuff. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:35, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::Aw, okay. I like it so far :) ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:35, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Liek that? --84.24.206.123 13:58, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oooh, I like he way it is now :D TY <3<3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:00, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dunno if you noticed, but Dont edited your userpage. I just edited the box above my comment cause I was too lazy to edit 2 pages. --84.24.206.123 16:10, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know, check his talk page. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:11, 8 May 2008 (EDT) OUTER SPACE NAZIS Will come back to Earth in 2018. Be prepared to join the invasion. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :YES! FINALLY! :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:50, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh noez. Now the communists must stand against this rising threat! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:49, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::: - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:56, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::-=OooO=- Me lieks it [[User:Aardappelsalade|Aardappelsalade|'I liek babies']] Urar fail and you are bad at trolling too --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:06, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :You just fucking fail for saying peace of failure. It's piece, you know. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:07, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ARCHIVE ALREADY! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 13:42, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :That build wtfpwn. Enjoy phailer! 21:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::It has awesum synergies :) but no energy :( ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:43, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Fucking tired BB Enjoy phailer! 22:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :I'ma sleep too. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 22:51, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Awoken to phail more ? Enjoy phailer! 06:33, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah. Two hours ago, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:34, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Mom Please don't cripple her anymore. She's all I have on earth Enjoy phailer! 09:26, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :I also Dshot her. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:27, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Please stop. She's very squishy. Enjoy phailer! 09:28, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::I Dshot her while she was cooking. She was like "Dun interrupt me ima cookin!" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:30, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Now the question is what was so distracting... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:30, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The arrow that flew by her head? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:30, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think you aimed with your "arrow" at a slightly lower place. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:32, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Also get the fuck onto guild wars and go go boost my necro. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:32, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I was liek "YO!" and she was like "WUT!?" and I yelled "COWARD!" but she wasn't moving so she was like "lulzufail!" then I Final Thrusted that bitch. Also, k c u der. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:33, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: My mom aint a bitch :'( Enjoy phailer! 09:43, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Hey, thanks for the welcome, if you get time to help me with a few things like my userpage, signing things and pm'ing people that'd be shweet! ~Morkai YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING HYPOCRIT YOU FUCKING HOMO!!! :Rickyvantof :Last edit: 09:20, 12 May 2008 (EST) :IMA SPIEK U WIF DAGGERZ!!! HAY WUTS DAT? ORISON OF HEALING!? AW DANG MY SPIEK IZ COUNTRD! D: AND YOU YELL AT ME FOR CAPS YOU NOOBISHNESS --[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 16:50, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Do I use it all the time? And that's also obviously sarcastic, you use it seriously. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:45, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Mind Blast Restoration Hybrid prof=E/rt firemagic=12+1+1 energystorage=9+1 restoration=9BlastInvocationMeteorof WardingLightLifeAttunementPact Signet/build What do you think of this build for RA? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:32, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :<3--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 17:35, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Keep it in HA, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:44, 12 May 2008 (EDT)